


Out of Eternity

by stellarose



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Badass Sif, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Thor Angst, Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarose/pseuds/stellarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Avengers: Age of Ultron, Thor returns to Asgard in search of answers, only to find more secrets and questions once home. Loki is alive but unwell and fading fast, the All-Father is missing, and the galaxy itself could be in danger if Thor cannot find out what is happening, and who is really pulling all their strings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is set after the events of the MCU films "Thor: The Dark World" and "Avengers: Age of Ultron". I am also uploading this onto FF.net
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the names of characters/places, etc. These belong to Marvel.
> 
> Please read, reply, leave kudos and enjoy! Your patronage is very much appreciated.

Arriving back in Asgard, upon the Bifrost, Thor was filled with hope and determination. Surely home in Asgard he would be able to find answers. His father would forgive him for his actions in the Dark World, although Thor had a feeling forgiveness was no longer necessary. The All-Father would heed his words and worries regarding the Infinity Stones, and would most certainly have knowledge to add.

"Heimdall," Thor said as he stepped out of the Bifrost. Heimdall's hall, the entrance hall to Asgard, shimmered and shone in the starlight. The entrance hall at Stark Towers was tall and white and sleek and 'modern', as Tony called it. The entrance hall to Clint's family home was narrow and dim and full of odd shoes and boots and coats and bags and umbrellas. That was home to Clint, and to Tony. That was what coming home mean to them. This room meant homecoming to Thor.

"The prodigal sons returns," Heimdall said, and he and Thor embraced.

"How is Asgard? All is well?" Thor asked, only now realising quite how much he had missed his home.

"Much more so than upon Midgard, from what I have seen from afar," Heimdall said.

Thor gave a nod, "Aye, trust those eyes my friend, for lie they do not. But peace reigns once more upon Midgard, the day saved by my companions and I."

"And the trouble created."

Thor smirked, "Now, now, they are but boys in this ancient universe. Children. They know no better."

"They do now," Heimdall said.

"That they do," Thor replied, "Now, if you shall excuse me, I must find my friends, as Midgardian food has nothing on the mouth watering delights upon which we feast on high."

"You returned without with cares or questions?"

"Simply seeing you once more has had me put my cares aside," Thor said, wondering if Heimdall held the answers to the questions Thor had to ask. "But the universe is in no hurry tonight. All can wait until morn."

"Enjoy," Heimdall said, "Your return shall be most welcome. Know I am at your service, should such be required."

Thor clapped Heimdall on the shoulder and looked up Rainbow Bridge towards the palace. "Thank-you my friend. It is very good to be home."

~

An hour later the Prince of Asgard sat in a small private dining room, sharing a magnificent roast boar and trimmings, along with the finest mead that could be procured in a hurry, with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. All were most interested in the tales of Thor's latest exploits upon Midgard, the Warriors Three in particular. Thor noticed that Lady Sif seemed somewhat distracted, but she smiled and laughed all the same at Thor's recollections of his time of Midgard, and as he ate and drank, Sif's unusual unease fell from Thor's mind.

"But what does our rebellious Prince do once more upon home soil?" Fandral asked.

"Answers are required to questions I do not fully understand," Thor said, taking a large drink from his tankard.

"Questions of what nature?" Lady Sif asked.

"Of movements in the galaxy," Thor said, "Of coincidences and strange occurrences too many."

"For one who has downed as much mead as you on this fine evening," Fandral said, "You still manage to surprise me at your aptitude for thinking thoughts in a straight line, and having them come out of your mouth in the corresponding order."

"I for one," Volstagg said, "Have had much too much to drink to have any thoughts in any order, unless that thought is; another!" Volstagg smashed his tankard upon the floor, and the others all joined the action and laughed.

Thor looked at each of his friends as another round of mead was brought in. The jug was passed around and each poured their own. Thor poured his tankard full of mead and looked at the devoured meal of roast boar, and around the table at his ever-true friends. It was indeed very good to be home.

~

The meal and associated revels lasted until well into the evening, and once the friends decided to leave, Thor was more than ready to retire to his own chambers to bath and sleep. On his return to his chambers, Thor slowed to look out of one of the windows, glancing at the view out over Asgard and down to the waters below stretching into the stars and the void beyond.

"Thor?"

Thor turned. "Lady Sif," he smiled, "I was headed to my bed, but even the slightest blink of time away from Asgard gives one a renewed sense of gratitude for her beauty. There is no where in the universe such as this."

"I do agree," Lady Sif replied.

"What is it?" Thor asked, leaning against the window sill as he looked back at her. "There has been something on your mind all night."

"Then you are more observant than our other companions," Lady Sif said, glancing up and down the corridor. It was empty, save for the two companions.

"Did you follow me?" Thor asked, realising the Sif did not have any reason to be in this part of the palace at this hour.

Sif nodded. "Forgive me, but there are things you must know. Things that cannot wait."

"Lady Sif, I am quite sure that a few more hours, for rest,"

"Could be a few hours too many. Please Thor, we are running out of time. I have told no other, but now the secrets which I hold are eating me inside. We cannot speak here. Follow me."

Curious, Thor followed Sif through the palace in the general direction towards his chambers, but she pulled him aside into a small, empty anti-chamber, before reaching the royal quarters. The room included a window with another grand view of Asgard.

"Thor, I need you to promise me that you shall not act out or judge what I have or have not done in any way before you hear me out," Lady Sif said, "It is imperative that I tell you what you need to know tonight. There are many questions to which I know the answers not, and the holes in my knowledge are many, and in some cases, quite large."

"Lady Sif, you have my assurances, there is nothing,"

"Loki is alive," Sif said, holding Thor's gaze.

A thousand questions filled Thor's mind at once, the most potent being that that was not possible, and if so, how? For he had held Loki, he had felt the breath leave his brother's body.

"He's been impersonating your father almost since he was assumed dead in the Dark Realm," Sif continued before Thor had tome to respond. "I do not know where the All-Father is, or what Loki has done with him. But Loki has been a good king and ruler. He is good at the job, Thor. He's very good. He is just and fair. Asgard is peaceful and prosperous. None suspects that it is not Odin upon the throne. It took even I a very long time to notice that something was not quite right. But Loki is sick, Thor. He's very sick."

Thor stared at Lady Sif. He felt a strange coldness spreading through his body. His stomach tightened, and he regretted the fourth helping of boar. "What are you saying?" Thor asked.

"He now only takes council when he must. He makes so very few appearances. Others have began to question the All-Father's health. He is becoming conspicuous by his absence. Loki knows this, but he is so sick…"

"W - what are you saying? That Loki is alive?" Thor asked.

"I do not know how," Lady Sif said.

"I held him, Sif," Thor said, forcing back tears, "I held him and watched him die. It must be an imposter. A skrull or some form of magic or,"

"It is magic," Lady Sif said, trying to stay calm. It would not do for both her and Thor to become emotional."But it is Loki's magic. I know him, Thor. I know it is he."

Thor clenched his jaw. He had mourned Loki. He had blamed himself for his brother's death. "Where is my father?"

"I do not know."

"Have you not asked Loki?" Thor asked.

"He refuses to answer, although of late, he barely has strength to eat. One might suspect that he does not trust me with his secrets, but I do not believe that to be the case. I cannot help but feel he is protecting me, most likely to protect himself in some way, knowing Loki as we do."

"Protect you from what?" Thor asked.

"I told you before, Thor, there is much I do not know. Whatever Loki knows he has not said. Please Thor, he is very sick."

Thor folded and unfolded his arms, unsure as to what to do with himself. "How did you find him?"

"I went to him one evening, expecting to see the All-Father. He had been seeming particularly remote and vague. Folk are still keeping their distance, presuming that it is the loss of his wife and son, and exile of the other son that is causing him such grief, and thus he prefers to keep to himself. I went to console him, and found Loki instead."

"Does Heimdall know?" Thor asked.

Sif shook her head. "Loki has been using his magic not only to resemble the All-Father when in public, but also to disguise his own identity as that of your father. Ask me not to explain how it is done, or how much energy that requires, for I cannot answer."

Thor shook his head. "I cannot believe…"

"Please," Lady Sif said, "You must see him."

Thor nodded and swallowed. "You see Loki regularly?"

"Yes," Lady Sif replied. "Early on, it was not so much, but as time has passed and he has grown weaker - I fear for him, Thor."

"Do the guards not suspect anything?" Thor asked. "You going nightly to his chambers?"

Lady Sif shook her head. "Did you not ever wonder how Loki used to so often appear? You would think 'how did he get here?' having not seen him enter? No one knows this palace like your brother, Thor." Sif leant against the wall and a slight crack appeared in the stonework before opening into a door. Sif pushed it aside. A narrow spiral staircase was inside, a blazing torch resting beside the entrance.

Thor looked back out the window, and realised where they were. "Loki uses his own room, and not my father's?"

"There is another passage which joins the two," Lady Sif explained, taking the torch out of the holder. "Your chambers too. And those of your mother's. As it turns out, Asgard is full of hidden passageways we know little of. Come."


	2. Chapter 2

Thor followed Lady Sif through the opening in the wall. Once he was on the stairs, the door to the anti-chamber closed, blocking out all light save for the golden glow of the torch, which cast eerie shadows upon the stone. Thor followed Sif up and around the stairs, wondering how many more of these secret passages there were throughout the palace.

At the top of the stairs was another holder, into which Sif placed the torch. "He will not be expecting you," Sif said, lowering her voice to almost a whisper.

"Naturally," Thor said, "And in what condition should I expect to find him?"

Sif ignored the question and placed her hand on the wood panelling which opened at her touch. "Loki?" she stepped into his room, and Thor followed close behind. The room was exactly how Thor remembered it. The books and bookcases, the candles, the papers on the desk, the view of Asgard out of the window, the bedspread.

Looking at the bed made Thor's heart stop. Loki lay on his side curled in a ball. He not respond to Sif's soft call, or to their footsteps as they entered the room. The secret door slid shut behind Thor. "What is wrong with him?" Thor asked.

"I do not know," Lady Sif replied, "He will not tell me, or allow me to help him."

Thor furrowed his brow.

"Sif?" the word almost sounded like an accident.

"Loki," Thor said.

Loki lifted his head slightly in their direction, looking puzzled. "Sif, I…"

"Thor has returned," Sif said. "Only this evening. He needs to know, Loki. You do not have much fight left."

Loki closed his eyes and rested his head back against the bed.

Thor had seen his brother ill before, but never like this. He had never seen anyone like this. "Loki, I am not mad at you," Thor said, slowly walking towards the bed. "I return to Asgard with questions and queries and seek only council. I wished to speak with our father, to gain his insight and his knowledge on matters which have come to head of late."

"He is not here," Loki said, his voice nearly above a whisper.

"Brother, look at me," Thor said, sitting down upon the bed next to Loki.

Loki's body shivered. Thor took his hand and only just managed to suppress an audible gasp. "You're burning." For anyone a fever could cause discomfort, but for Loki the burning must be close to unbearable. Thor gently lifted Loki into a sitting position, holding him upright realising that without support Loki would simply flop back onto the bed. His brother had always been light, but now he weighed next to nothing. "Loki, look at me," Thor said.

"Thor," Sif began.

"Loki, come on," Thor said, as Loki's eyes looked out of focus.

"Thor," Sif tried again.

"Loki, look at me," Thor said, panic rising inside of him.

"He cannot see you, Thor," Sif said, shaking her head, "He cannot see anything."

Thor looked at Loki, who stared blindly into the mid-distance. Thor bundled up his brother and held him in his lap. "What happened? Why are you so ill? You're burning, Loki. This is not right."

"I - I deserve it…"

"No," Thor said, wrapping his arms around his brother's frail body, feeling guilt and panic rise inside of him, "No, you are wrong. You - no one does. You sacrificed yourself for me. How you returned I do not know, but I left you, Loki. I left you alone in the Dark World, and it is I who have wronged. Please, tell me what is wrong. Tell me what ails you. How do we help you?"

Loki shook his head. "I can't - do it - anymore…"

"Do what? Loki?" Thor put his hand to his brother's face. "Do not do this to yourself. How do I help you? Tell me what to do."

Loki closed his eyes. "I - I'm the one w - who cannot see, y - yet you're all so blind…"

"What does that mean?" Thor asked, looking to Sif, who merely shrugged, then back to Loki. "There is no time for riddles, brother. Surely, you are dying. Dammit Loki, you're dying and you still play tricks. What do I - ?"

Thor stopped as Loki choked and coughed up blood. Thor quickly sat Loki upright and leant him forward, so he could be sick on the floor. Thor held Loki's body with one hand and his hair back with the other while the black Prince coughed and spat out blood onto the floor.

"It will be alright, Loki. I am here now, it's alright."

Loki rocked in Thor's arms, his body shivering. He tried to spit purposefully, but it only came out as a dribble.

"Here," Lady Sif said, wiping Loki's mouth with a handkerchief.

"Has this happened before?" Thor asked her.

Sif shook her head. "Not like this. I knew it was bad, but - if he has blood in his lungs…"

Thor looked at Sif, then stood up and hurriedly laid Loki down upon the bed. "Have you a knife?" he asked.

Sif nodded and unsheathed her knife. Thor bent over Loki and made a cut at the top of his shirt and laid the knife upon the bed, before ripping open Loki's shirt.

"Oh no," Sif said, putting her hands up over her mouth as she saw the festering wound on Loki's chest. She did not need to ask if it went right through his body - she already knew the answer.

"Oh, you fool," Thor said, running his hand just above the wound. The veins around the wound were black with poison, and spread up into his left shoulder, down his stomach towards his legs, across his chest to his right arm, and up his neck, disappearing into the hairline. "You should have told someone. Loki, you fool, you should have said. You knew where I was. I would have come. Why did you not call?"

Loki tried to roll onto his side, but all strength had left him. "It's so - so hard - just to breath…"

"I know, I know," Thor said. He looked at Sif, needing her to give him something, but she just looked shocked, staring at Loki's body, and the dark black wound.

Loki moaned in pain.

"This requires a magic I do not possess," Thor said, stepping back and putting his hands upon his head. "I do not know any who could…"

"I - can…" Loki breathed.

"You cannot fight it any longer," Thor said, "Your magic is all but used. That - that sword was a dark and evil object that,"

"Not alone. No - not anymore…"

"Loki, I do not understand."

Loki let out a long, deep, guttural sigh and for a moment Thor worried that his brother had expired right there and then on the bed, before Loki inhaled ever so slightly. "I - need - you…"

"What do I do?" Thor asked, desperate for orders. Give me a battle in which we are outnumbered, out-manoeuvred and under-armoured any day over this, he thought. Thor looked to Sif. "What do I do?"

"I - ah," Sif racked her brain, trying to think of a solution. "We must draw the poison from his body. Draw it out of the wound."

"The poison is throughout his body. It is in his blood," Thor said, "Anyone can see that."

"I can't," Loki whispered, and shut his eyes tight, fighting to maintain consciousness.

Thor looked at the knife the bed. "Are there more towels?" he asked.

"Yes," Sif said. "Why? What - how many do you need?" she asked, then understood. "I shall bring them all."

Thor twirled the knife in his hand as Sif collected the rest of the towels from the bathroom. "And bandages," Thor called, "Or anything you think we could use as such."

"Alright," she called back.

"Hel, Loki," Thor muttered, "Why you do these things…?"

Loki mumbled something.

"Pardon?" Thor asked.

"You'd be - bored…"

Thor chuckled darkly. At least the poison appeared to have spared his brother's mind.

"Here," Sif said, carrying four plush white towels and a clean silk sheet.

"Very good," Thor said, taking the sheet and began to tear into into strips several inches wide. "Loki, what I am going to do is going to hurt. It's probably going to hurt a lot. And it will either kill you or save you, but if I do not try, I do not believe you will make it much past dawn."

"D - dawn matters little when the world is - so dark, and - so…burning…"

Thor clenched his jaw. "Lady Sif, I shall lift up my brother. Place one towel horizontally across the bed, and fold another in two and place it under Loki's back."

"Thor," Sif began.

"You could have called for me too," Thor said.

Sif pursed her lips as Thor lifted Loki's limp body into a sitting position. Sif lay out the towels, and Thor lay Loki back down.

"Sif, not that I believe he will, but I need to to make sure Loki does not move."

Sif nodded.

"Loki," Thor said, and then stopped. He was about to say 'keep your eyes fixed on me', when he remembered that was futile. "This is going to hurt."

Sif instinctively stepped forward and took Loki's hand as Thor bend over his brother and plunged Sif's knife into the wound. Loki screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

In his hall at the entrance to Asgard, Heimdall noticed a light come into his sight. A light that he had seen go out. One that must have been hidden from him since that time with magic powerful and strong. Heimdall turned toward the palace, where he could see all of its inhabitants. Since the invasion of the Dark Elves and the death of the Queen, Heimdall had kept his eye on the horizon, always looking outwards for the next threat, certain he would not miss another attack, and rarely looking back towards Asgard itself. Asgard at been at peace, all was as it should be, and thus there was no need to examine it closer.

Heimdall felt cold dread fill his body. The All-Father was most certainly not there. But Loki was, in his own chambers with Thor and the Lady Sif. Heimdall forced himself to stay calm. There were surely forces at play here he did not understand and many questions which surely had a logical and rational answers. Heimdall turned his gaze back to the heavens, trusting that Thor and Sif had the Loki situation under control. It was for sight of the All-Father whom Heimdall searched the heavens, hoping against hope that he would find his Lord and King out amongst the stars. Questions could wait, but the All-Father must be found.

~

By the time Thor was finished, the two spare towels were soaked with black poisoned blood. Loki had long since been unconscious, and oft feared by Lady Sif and Thor to have passed to whatever realm awaited him. But alas, he clung to this life, and now lay in bed asleep, the deep, three-inch long wound on his chest stitched up with sewing thread and heavily bandaged with torn sheets.

Thor threw the towels into the fire before entering Loki's bathroom to wash the poison and blood from his hands and arms. The water in the sink turned black. Thor scrubbed his arms with soap, but despite his arms being rubbed pink, Thor still felt as though the blood would never come off.

"I found more towels," Sif said, poking her head into the bathroom, "And incense, as the fire is starting to smell."

"Thank-you," Thor said, and took the towels from her, placing them on the side of the bath, and taking the top one to dry his arms. He threw it on the floor before realising that as Loki was not supposed to be here, no one would come to clean his bathroom. Thor looked at the towel and decided it didn't matter. He would clean up after himself later.

Sif positioned herself on a chair by the fireplace, with her legs tucked up underneath her. Thor grabbed Loki's desk chair and carried it to his brother's bedside. Thor sat down and gently touched Loki's face. "He still burns," Thor said.

"Poison still runs through his veins," Sif said, "It may take him some long while to recover, Thor."

"How could you say nothing…" Thor said, unable to look at her.

"How could I?" Sif asked, hurt by Thor's accusation that this was somehow her fault. "To whom could I turn? I know not of Odin's whereabouts, the Warriors Three are hardly the most subtle of sorts, I could not bring myself to report to Hiemdall, and you were galavanting off-world with your mortal girl, and,"

"I was not galavanting," Thor said. His mouth felt as though he had swallowed straight lemon juice. Everything was bitter and harsh.

"Really?" Sif asked, "For it rather sounded that way at supper."

"If you knew he was this ill, you could have come for me. You could have summoned me."

"Oh yes," Lady Sif said, losing her patience, "I can see it now, how wonderfully that would have gone down. I interrupt you and your lady Jane at supper, telling you that your brother is alive but is ill and slowly losing his eyesight, and impersonating your father and sitting upon the throne of Asgard. Yes, Thor, I can see just how well that would have gone down."

"I would have come," Thor said, unable to take his eyes from Loki.

"Come what? Thundering in? I believe there to be a reason Loki does not wish for the galaxy to know he is alive. He is a showman, Thor, he always has been, and yet now he is happy to hide in the wings?"

"He's dying, Sif!" Thor said, his emotions getting the better of him, "He's dying and you did not come to me!"

"I knew not that he had a gaping huge hole in his chest, Thor! I did not know what was affecting him. The poison affected him slowly. Only in this past week has he been on a seemingly unstoppable downward spiral. He has been coping…"

"Coping? How if this coping, Sif?" Thor asked, "He is burning, he cannot breath, and he cannot see…"

"Nothing is permanent," Sif said, trying to regain her composure.

Thor shook his head. "We do not know that."

"No," Sif said, "And until we have reason to believe otherwise, I am going to believe that it is not."

Thor looked back at Loki, unable to face Lady Sif. He picked up Loki's hand and held it in his own, stroking his brother's face with his other hand. For some time, Thor and Sif sat in silence, each lost in thoughts of their own.

"I'm going to get some rest," Sif said, breaking the silence, and she stood up and stretched. "Call for me at once if anything should change. We will need a plan come dawn, but right now I am too tired to think of anything."

"We say my father is sick," Thor said, his words clipped, not taking his eyes from Loki. "We say that is why I am returned." Thor sighed. He knew Sif meant well, but he was mad all the same. If she had of called for him, then Loki would not have faded so far. It would not have come to Thor stabbing his brother in the chest. "We cannot heal him alone."

"You would have someone else know?" Sif asked.

Thor shrugged. "I cannot lose him again."

"Eir," Sif said, "I shall go to her at dawn. If anyone can help,"

Thor nodded.

Sif left the room via the secret entrance they had used. There was no point speaking further to Thor. He was too lost in his own thoughts to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let the Lady Sif be losing her mind before this be the truth," Eir said, entering Loki's chambers behind Lady Sif, shortly after daybreak. Sif had been able to sleep little, but had washed, changed and eaten, and once more felt ready to take whatever Thor or the universe was going to throw at her. "Oh my word…" Eir said, upon seeing Loki in the bed.

"Eir, please, if you can help him…" Thor begged.

"Of course I can help him," she said, moving around beside Thor. Thor stood up and moved the chair out of the way. Eir tutted. "You should have come to me first."

"We did not know, we…"

"I know," Eir said, lifting back the lift sheet that covered Loki's body. She tutted again. "Lady Sif, I need warm water and towels."

"Not cold? But Eir, he his burning," Thor protested.

"Cold would only risk sending his body into shock. Right now, we cannot take any chances."

Sif nodded and disappeared into Loki's bathroom. She noticed that the room was spotless, and guessed that Thor had become restless during the night and tidied up.

"Thor, lift him into a sitting position so I can remove the - bandages," Eir said, noticing that it was in fact torn-up sheet wrapped around Loki's chest. She had brought a small medical kit with her, on the pretence that she was treating the All-Father, but it was a poor supply in comparison to the equipment at her disposal in the medical wing lower in the palace. There she would be able to easily and quite painlessly draw the poison from Loki's body, but today she would need to be inventive and resourceful in using what little she had at her disposal.

Thor held Loki up, and rested his brother's head against his shoulder. He could not recall a time in which Loki had been this thin. Sif returned and placed the bowl of water and the towels upon the desk chair whilst Eir finished removing the bandages. "Scissors," she said.

Sif handed Eir her scissors.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked.

"Lie him down on a towel," Eir said. Sif grabbed a towel and placed it on the bed just as she had the night prior, and Thor gently lowered Loki's lifeless body. "Your work here is crude, yet effective. Battlefield medicine, one might say," she said as she began to cut out the stitches Thor had sewn the some hours before. "This will have saved his life for now, but without further assistance, my guess he would not have lived."

"No, Eir, please, you - you must," Thor began, searching for the something to say.

Eir lay down her scissors and looked up at Thor and Sif. "I can help him," Eir said, looking the Thunderer in the eye, "You are both soldiers, so you can follow orders. Today you are my nurses. Do exactly as I say, and you shall not go wrong. Let us save this Prince's life."

It took both Thor and Lady Sif all the strength they had to never turn away whilst Eir cleaned out the wounds on Loki's chest and back, cutting away the dead flesh, dressing the wounds, and then bandaging him up once more. A different strength was needed for such tasks, not necessarily one of muscle and brawn, but strength of head and heart and stomach.

After what felt like and age to Sif and Thor, the two plus Eir stood in Loki's bathroom, scrubbing their hands.

"Will he now survive?" Thor asked, in part dreading the answer.

"I know not how he has already," Eir said. "I will put it plainly; he should not be alive. Yet he is. You say he died upon the Dark World? I do not doubt it. The pain he would have been living with since his return is indescribable. He has five severed ribs, a collapsed lung, and a dark and ancient poison running through his blood. Loki must have been using his magic at a subconscious level to keep himself going."

"Is the poison now gone?" Sif asked.

"The poison runs through his body, but the wound is now clean. The dressing will help the wound to heal, and his body will fight off the poison in time."

"Are - will the affects be permanent?" Thor asked, that question now weighing on his mind the most.

"That I cannot answer," Eir replied. "This poison is so old that it is one we know little of. You say Loki was stabbed with a blade that had already been through the monster Kurse?" she shook her head, "The Dark Elves are the thing of history. Little living knowledge remains of them. Poisons and wounds that kill a man upon touch are little studied, for what is the point is the outcome is certain?"

"The outcome is not certain now," Thor replied.

"No," Eir said, drying her hands. "I will not give you hope, for I do not know what hope there is to offer. All that I know is that by all rights Loki should be dead, but is not."

"But,"

"I cannot deal in 'what ifs' or 'maybes' or 'buts', Thor," Eir said. "I shall return after nightfall to examine him once again. But do not trust to hope. Loki may be too far gone."


	5. Chapter 5

Thor spent the rest of the day in the chair by Loki's bedside, refusing to give his brother up for dead. Sif left them alone briefly in search of food, and returned not long after with sustenance for Thor.

"You need to eat," she said to Thor, placing the plate of food on the dresser.

Thor shook his head, unable to take his eyes from Loki. His brother still had not stirred, nor made any sign of waking or recovery. He still burned and sweated, although he did look somewhat relaxed, as the dressing Eir had applied contained painkillers.

"That wasn't a request," Sif said, putting her hands on her hips, "That was an order."

Thor looked up at her, and for the briefest second, saw not Lady Sif, but his mother. In that moment missed his mother more than he could say. He wished Frigga was there. Thor didn't want food or drink. He just wanted a hug from his mother.

Sif sensed something was wrong. "Are you alright?"

Thor nodded, leant back, and grabbed the plate.

"Are you sure?" Sif asked.

Thor shrugged, staring at the food. "Everything has gone wrong, Sif."

"Not everything," Sif said, sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Loki did die," he said, "I held him. And I left him. I left him and he came back."

"You did not know…"

"I left him, Sif!" Thor yelled, "I left him alone. In the void, in the cells, in the Dark World…"

"Do not do this to yourself," Sif said, "Much of that was of Loki's doing."

Thor felt his shoulders drop. "Something tells me that is wrong," Thor said and shook his head. "I feel as though we are on a path, in a chariot led by fate, unsteerable, unstoppable, headed toward some dark end which we cannot see."

"You need to eat and sleep," Sif said, not daring to say that she felt the same way.

"To what end does this all lead?" Thor asked.

"First let us save Loki," Sif said, not sure how rhetorically Thor meant the question to be. "There are too many questions for us alone, but I believe Loki may know the answers to some, if not most."

"And you would trust what he had to say?" Thor asked.

Sif looked at the body in the bed. "I think we owe him some little trust."

"I think someone is trying to collect the infinity gems," Thor said, his voice hardly above a whisper, as though the very walls had ears.

"What?" Sif asked.

"I said,"

"No, I heard you," Sif said, "I meant that in disbelief. But the gauntlet is here in Asgard, along with the Tesseract."

"I know," Thor said, "That is well known throughout the galaxy. Which is why it may make Asgard vulnerable."

"What should we do?" Sif asked.

"The glove and the Tesseract are both guarded deep in the vaults," Thor said, "See that they are still in place. Learn if there have been no disturbances of late."

"But Thor, if someone is collecting the gems…"

"Then they must think they can control the gauntlet."

"I will go at once," Sif said, and stood up. "I shall report back."

~

Thor nodded, once again noticing the plate of untouched food in his hands. Suddenly, he felt ravenous. "Thank-you."

"It's fine," Sif said, returning to Loki's chambers not long after Thor had all but inhaled the plate along with food, not having realised quite how starved he was. "The gauntlet and Tesseract are right where they should be. There have been no disturbances, and nothing out of the ordinary."

"Then I do not understand…"

"Do you still believe that the gauntlet is vulnerable?" Sif asked.

Thor nodded, beginning to feel more himself now that the food was settling in his stomach. "I believe Asgard is vulnerable. Increase the guards the vaults. For that matter, increase all guards, everywhere. Something is afoot, Lady Sif."

"What do I say if questioned?" Sif asked.

Thor looked up at her. "Tell the truth. Tell them Thor has returned, and has news and information from Midgard and beyond, and what he knows could be unsettling to the safety of Asgard. These measures are only temporary, until we know otherwise."

"Very well," Sif said, "They will comply."

"Of course," Thor said, "And Sif?"

Sif turned back. "Yes?"

"I - I have neglected to thank-you. For your assistance. Loki would not be alive without you. I must also ask your forgiveness, as all I have done is berate you and reprimand your actions. I understand why you kept this secret," Thor looked at Loki, "For I know I would have done the same."

Sif gave a nod. "There was never anything forgive," she said, "For I too would have acted just as you."

Thor gave her a smile, and Sif left him alone once more.

~

"Lady Sif," Heimdall said as Sif entered his hall, "I see that you have had all guards doubled."

"Thor learnt matters most disturbing upon Midgard," Sif said, wondering just how much Heimdall really knew. "Asgard but be vigilant."

"Asgard is ever-vigilant," Heimdall said, facing out towards to galaxy beyond.

"Do you know the whereabouts of the All-Father?" Sif asked.

"Until last night, I believed him here in Asgard. I know that you and Thor are harbouring Loki."

"So I was right," Sif said, as much to herself as to Heimdall, "Loki was using his magic to disguise not only his physical form, but that of his life force as well."

"Most eyes are blind to what they do not expect to see," Heimdall said, "But not mine. I feel as though I have failed in my position. I have let a known traitor rule Asgard."

Sif looked out at the stars. "Thor is certain Loki died upon the Dark World."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"He did," Heimdall said, "I saw it too. I saw his light go out. Then I turned my gaze away and looked to Midgard and other realms, as the Convergence was drawing near. I never looked for Loki, as I never thought I would see him again. His magic is powerful, Lady Sif."

"That I know," Sif responded. "Yet we have an issue."

"That Loki is alive? That you have been assisting him? That I cannot find the All-Father?"

"Well, yes," Sif said. "All of that. But there is more. Thor believes someone is looking for the Infinity Stones. The Stones want to be found. They want to be reunited. Too many strange occurrences have happened in quick succession. Loki, the All-Father, the Chitauri on Midgard, the Dark Elves, Ronan in Xandar,"

"The Vision," Heimdall added.

"What vision?"

"Thor is right, Lady Sif," Heimdall said, "Someone is seeking to rule the universe, and no one seeking that much power is ever doing it for the good of others."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Sif asked.

"Keep a watchful eye on the safety of Asgard," Heimdall replied, "And hope that Loki wakes to tell the answers we seek."


	6. Chapter 6

It was some hours into the night and Thor sat dozing in the chair beside Loki's bed, drifting in and out of sleep. He was exhausted, despite having spent the day sitting quietly. His cares had worn him out. Thor closed his eyes.

"There's more than one gauntlet."

Thor jumped and almost fell off the chair. He grabbed the bed to steady himself. "Who's there?" he asked, scanning the room, wondering who was keeping them self hidden in the shadows. "I'm warning you!"

"You really are just a big, dumb oaf, aren't you?" Loki chuckled.

Thor saw the outline of his brother sitting on the end of the bed, leaning against the far bedpost, looking back at him.

"Loki, how, you…"

"I'm still in the bed, Thor," Loki said.

Thor looked back at the bed in front of him, and saw Loki's body lying in front of him, eyes closed, but expression more peaceful than it had been since Thor arrived. "Are you awake?" Thor asked. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to look at the Loki lying beside him, or the Loki sitting on the bed. Thor could feel relief rolling over him in waves. Just hearing Loki's voice again gave Thor more encouragement than he realised he had been in need of.

"Not really," Loki said, "Vaguely conscious. Just enough to do this. I know, I look terrible, but unfortunately I don't have it in me to conjure anything better."

As Thor's eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see that Loki's shade sitting on the end of the bed did not look to be in much better health than the one in the bed. His hair was limp and messy, he was pale, with dark rims around his eyes, and even as but a shadow, he sat slumped against the bedpost, as if sitting up straight was too much effort. The only real different was that he was dressed.

"But you're alive," Thor said.

"Yes," Loki said, "But stab me again, and you might not be."

Thor chuckled, "Well I think we're almost even."

Loki smirked.

Thor wished he could go and hug the shade, but knew it would only fade away should he try and touch it. He also suspected it was using an awful lot of energy. "You should not be exerting yourself in such a way," Thor said.

"Why not?" Loki said, "The energy use is in creating the shadow. Maintaining it is the easy part. Besides, lying here is very dull."

"Throughout the day, you've been listening?" Thor asked.

The shade shrugged. "Bits and pieces."

"You said there was another gauntlet."

"There is," Loki replied.

"How do you know that?"

"Father told me."

"And how does - ," Thor paused, "Where is he, Loki? Where is our father? Why are you impersonating him?"

"One question at a time, brother," Loki said, "Starting with how does he know about the other gauntlet? He's the All-Father, Thor. No one knows what he knows; it's his job to know everything. Don't worry, he left his stupid crows here to spy on me. To make sure I didn't get up to too much mischief."

"Where is he, Loki?" Thor asked again.

"I though it was obvious."

"It's really not," Thor said, beginning to lose patience with Loki's silly games.

"Really?"

"Loki,"

"Alright," Loki said, and raised his hands, "He's gone to seek out the second gauntlet. The reappearance of the Tesseract and the Aether in such quick succession made him suspicious. He had plans to leave Asgard for a short while before mother, ah," Loki swallowed, "She would have been left in charge. The people would not have questioned her authority, or him leaving for a period of time. However, they would now. Asgard cannot be seen to be left without a leader."

"So he chose you?"

Loki shrugged, "You were unavailable. I came back, and played my hand. Laid down my cards. He decided it was enough, and we struck a deal. I get what I want, to rule Asgard as King in his place, he gets what he wants, which is to go off adventuring through the galaxy, trying to play the hero, and you get what you want, time on Midgard with Jane and your other new friends. Everyone won, Thor."

Thor furrowed his brow. "Father would not trust you."

"I told you, Thor. I played my hand."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I told him everything," Loki said. "Turns out I knew quite a number of things the old man didn't. Dangerous things, parts of the puzzle he was missing. I laid it all out, held nothing back. Everything I did. Everything I didn't do but was accused of all the same. Everything they," Loki trailed off.

"What?" Thor asked.

"It doesn't matter," Loki said, "All you need to know now is that Father is out there somewhere in the galaxy, no doubt having a complete riot of a time, travelling in disguise. I suspect he will have visited Xandar of late. Did you hear?"

"About the Nova Corps?"

Loki nodded.

"Yes," Thor said.

"Now they are all but gone. The Collector's base on Knowhere was destroyed. There is word that both moderate and fanatical Kree are unhappy. The Shi-ah are are looking to expand their empire. Skrulls have been appearing in inconvenient places. Our recent run-in with the Dark Elves. The galaxy may look to be in peace, but it is unsettled."

"Your sceptre contained the Mind Stone."

"Really?" Loki asked.

"You knew not?" Thor asked.

"I guessed as much, but knew not for certain. Where is it now?"

"Safe upon Midgard."

"You really think Midgard is safe? Thor, Midgard effectively has a great big 'punch me' sign pinned to it's back for all the galaxy to see."

"Midgard is protected."

"Keep telling yourself that, brother, if it helps you sleep at night. Someone is stirring the pot, Thor, and Midgard is the main ingredient."

"You know who, do you not? The one behind the pot stirring?"

Loki didn't move.

"Loki? Loki, can you still here me?"

"Sorry," Loki said, and the shade shimmered, "I'm slipping. I must sleep…"

"Loki, no wait, who is behind this? Who is pulling the strings?"

"Why he has chosen now, I do not know…" The shadow flickered.

"Loki, who?"

"Thanos…"

"Who? Thanos? The mad Titan?" Thor asked as Loki's shade disappeared completely. Thor grabbed his brother's hand, which was still hot and clammy. "The mad Titan, Loki? Why now? What else do you know?"

Loki did not respond.

Thor sighed and let go of Loki's hand, sitting back in the chair. He turned his head and looked out of the window. Asgard glistened under the night sky. "What else do you know?"


	7. Chapter 7

After Eir had visited in the morning, and considered Loki to be becoming ever more stable, Thor decided he would leave his brother's bedside for a couple of hours. Thor knew that he needed to be seen in public, else folk would begin to ask questions as to what was really going on. "I shall return," Thor said to Loki's lifeless body, just incase his brother was semi-conscious and able to hear him.

Thor found the Warriors Three finishing their breakfast, took a seat on the end of the bench and began to pile up his plate.

"Well, if it is not the Odinson himself," Fandrall said, "You look as though you have hardly slept a wink since you arrived."

"That much is true," Thor said, filling his plate several pieces of bread still warm from the oven, and piling them up with cheese and cured meats.

"Would you like some bread with those toppings?" Hogan asked.

"M's'all right," Thor said, stuffing the bread into his mouth.

"So," Fandrall asked, "How fairs the old man?"

"R'min'ish," Thor said, his mouth full of food.

"Now really," Fandrall teased, "Is that any way for a Prince to speak?"

"I said," Thor said, taking large gulp of coffee to wash down the sandwich, "Let me finish, and then I shall answer."

"And what's all this about troubles on Midgard and around the galaxy? You spoke naught of that upon your return the other night."

"For," Thor said, taking another piece of bread and spreading it thickly with jam, "You three filled me with good mead and better food so quickly, my mind took leave of all stresses."

"There is nothing more we should know?" Hogun asked.

Thor stopped, sandwich halfway to his mouth. He had conspired with his friends on so many occasions before, and yet this time he felt doubtful. "In time, my friends, we shall have all answers," Thor said, trying to be diplomatic, "But I still hold many questions."

"The All-Father did not know all answers?" Volstagg asked, crumbs of bread stuck in his beard.

"No," Thor replied, "For even the All-Father is not the All-Seer."

"Ah," Fandrall said, "So it is Heimdall you seek on this fine morn."

"Yes," Thor said, looking at his friends.

"Alone?" Fandrall guessed.

Thor nodded. "I need to make sense of these happenings on my own."

"Give me but the simple version when it is known," Volstagg said, "And then point me in the direction of whom to hit, and you shall see it done."

"Thank-you, my friends," Thor said, finishing his coffee and standing up, "You have cheered me greatly."

Volstagg beamed, but Fandrall and Hogun each gave Thor a look that told him that they knew there was something he was keeping from them, although for now they were still willing to allow the Prince to keep his secrets to himself.

After leaving the breakfast room, Thor made his way down through the palace towards the Rainbow Bridge which would then lead him out to Heimdall.

"You walk with such purpose this fine morn."

Thor jumped, not having heard Sif approach and fall in step with him. "Lady Sif," he said, "You were not at breakfast with the Warriors Three this morning."

"I dined earlier. I was on my way to see you now."

Thor looked at her. She looked like Sif, with her hair pulled back off her face, in her training armour and a dark blue cloak around her shoulders. She spoke like Sif, she even smelt like herself, only…

"What was that for?" Sif asked, as Thor gave her a light shove in the arm.

"Sorry," Thor said, "Just making sure."

"Making sure of what?" Sif asked.

"That you're actually you."

"Who else would I - ,"

Thor stopped.

Sif stopped and turned back to look at him, her eyes wide in realisation. "Loki is awake?"

"Sort of," Thor said, "I need to see Heimdall."

"You will tell me of Loki?"

"It is best I tell you both at once," Thor said.

"Of course," Sif said. She had told him previously of her meeting with Heimdall and that he knew Loki was alive and in Asgard. "We shall go at once," she said, leading the way.

"Sif, I would not put you in harms away. I - ,"

"Cannot do this yourself, Thor. I am coming with you. Whatever is happening, I shall be a part of. I will not now be left in the shadows."

"I know," Thor said.

"It is promising if Loki woke," Sif said.

"Yes," Thor said, as they descended the final staircase which saw them out at the Asgard end of the Rainbow Bridge.

The pair found Heimdall in his hall, eyes focused on a point impossibly far out in the galaxy. "So the prodigal son has awoken," Heimdall said.

"You saw?" Thor asked, feeling slightly betrayed, as though Heimdall had been spying on him.

"No," Heimdall said, "I did not have to see. Loki's light is growing brighter. You may not be able to see much change yet, but he is growing in strength. He is healing."

"There was much which he told me," Thor said.

"And you trust his words?" Heimdall asked.

Thor could see with his waking eyes Loki's limp body lying on the bed. Odin had trusted Loki with Asgard, on the grounds of whatever it had been Loki had confided in the All-Father. Now Odin was out there somewhere, and needed to be found. "Yes," he said, "For there is no reason now for Loki to lie."

Heimdall nodded. "Then tell, and let Sif and I be judge to Loki's tale."

Thor recounted his conversation with his brother the night before.

"So the All-Father is out there?" Sif asked, looking out into the stars beyond.

Thor nodded.

Heimdall allowed himself a small smile. "I knew it."

"You have not yet found him," Sif asked.

"No," Heimdall said, "But the story has given me some idea as to his whereabouts."

"What about Thanos?" Thor asked. "Do you believe that Loki meant the mad Titan himself?"

"Yes," Heimdall said, "I have reason to believe that Thanos was behind Ronan with all this mess in Xandar."

"Why would Ronan ally himself with Thanos?" Sif asked. "Ronan had strength enough. Anything he could have wanted, he could have taken possession of himself. What could have Thanos promised him?"

"Thanos tricked Ronan," Thor said, "None can ally with such as him. Heimdall, can you see Thanos?"

"Unfortunately not," Heimdall said, "He knows ways to keep himself hidden from my gaze."

"Much like Loki," Sif said.

"Yes, and no," Heimdall said. "I know Thanos's general whereabouts. He resides in a section of the galaxy that is hard for me to see, on the edge of the known universe, close the void. He knows I cannot see there. He has been there for a very long time. But should he move, should he become active, and if all we know if true, then I shall find him."

Thor looked at Sif, who gave a nod. "Loki believes he will soon make his move," Thor said.

"And so the importance of my watch grows," Heimdall said. "If Thanos gets his hands on the second gauntlet and begins collecting the Infinity Stones, I know not how he could be stopped. It will surely be the end of days."

"So what do we do?" Sif asked.

"I have more questions for Loki," Thor said, "His shade last night was weak, but as Heimdall and Eir had asserted, he is growing stronger. He will wake, and want to speak."

"Want to speak? Can you be sure?"

"I know my brother well enough," Thor said, "So long as he has an audience, Loki will have something to say. And I believe that he does want to help. Once we know all that he does, we may be able to find Thanos, or my father, or even this second gauntlet. If we can do that, we may be able to stop this before anything really begins."

"You believe we can stop this?" Sif asked.

"I believe we have to try," Thor said.

"Yes," she said, "For Asgard."


	8. Chapter 8

Thor sat at Loki's desk. Each day he would spend some time out with his friends, and seeing to matters of state, before returning to Loki's chambers. Getting out helped to occupy his mind, and give him something to think of other than his ailing brother. Loki's desk was a mess, with papers piled in no apparent order. One pile had been knocked and had slid across the desk. Thor looked through the papers. The later ones looked to be completely untouched, but those dating back a little while had notes and messages and alterations written on them in Loki's handwriting. Many were of the everyday, petty matters of which Thor was now having to deal with, though they interested him little. Reading through these papers, Thor realised that Loki had indeed been doing a good job as King. Loki understood the finances, he knew how to keep people happy, but to keep them in line at the same time.

But there was a continuing occurrence that Thor noticed. Since taking power, Loki had been slowly yet systematically increasing the size of Asgard's armed forces, as well as the number of arms and amount of armour available. He had been repairing and strengthening Asgard's defensive systems, early-warning systems, and funding a number of military related research projects.

"Don't touch my stuff."

His brother's sudden appearance made Thor jump. He could not help to look back across his shoulder to check that there was still a small, sick figure in the bed. Loki sat on the desk, legs folded in front of him.

"My word, Loki, you shall scared me half to death."

"Good," Loki said, "So don't touch my stuff."

"What are you doing with all of this?" Thor asked.

"What, kinging?" Loki asked. "You do realise that that is what most of the All-Father's time is spent doing, do you not? It's not all glory in battle and grand feasts and sitting in the throne room making judgements. Most of it is paperwork. And it must be done, else the whole system falls apart."

Thor looked up at his brother. "You look better today."

"What, real me, or this me?" Loki asked.

"Both," Thor answered truthfully. Loki's fever was slowly subsiding, and although he was still warm, he was not boiling the way he had been. And the shade looked cleaner, and more well-rested. And as though he had found a hairbrush, although struggled to figure out the exact function of it. "Do you not think you look better?" he asked.

"I don't know," Loki said.

"Oh," Thor said, "Wait, can you see? Through the shades, I mean."

Loki shrugged. "Yes, but it's different compared to ordinary sight when it's a projection such as this. When the shade is over my true form, then I just see as per normal. This is - well, Thor, it's a very literal out-of-body experience."

Thor gave a smirk.

Loki returned it. "How else would I know to sit on the desk in front of you, so as to scare your pants off?"

"Very mature, Loki," Thor said.

"I think it's an excellent trick," Loki said.

Thor rolled his eyes. "You should be resting."

"I'm tired of resting," Loki said, "And besides, this removes my mind from my body. Takes me away from the discomfort and fever and all of that."

"You're mad," Thor teased.

"Oh, brother," Loki said, "You don't know the half of it."

Thor glanced down at the papers in front of him. "What of these?" he asked.

"What of them?" Loki asked. "Reading upside-down with a fever as a shade is hard."

"You're building an army."

"Asgard's army, yes," Loki said.

"And you're massing arms and armour."

"Naturally, to kit out the expanded armed forces."

"And increasing the defence systems, and,"

"Well done, Thor. I'm glad you can read. Now what's your point?" Loki asked.

"Why?" Thor asked. "What have you planned?"

"You honestly suspected I'm up to something?" Loki asked. "Really, Thor? Are you really that thick?"

"Why, Loki? Why were they not sufficient?"

"Oh, sorry, brother, you must have forgotten that little incident with the Dark Elves invading and mother getting killed. Do you recall that one?"

"Is this about Thanos?" Thor asked.

"Of course it's about Thanos, Thor," Loki said, and looked at his brother.

"You seem to know a lot about Thanos," Thor said. "You suspect his movements."

"You suspect I'm in league with him? Honestly Thor, that really is insulting. Do you really think I'd build up the army and defence systems of a planet I mean later to attack? If I never saw another battle in my life I would be glad of it, Thor. Yes, I'd get bored, but I'd rather be bored than dead. Death doesn't really work for me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You really have no idea."

"You are right brother," Thor said. "What happened to you? You died, I know you died. You were scared because you thought that was the end. What happened to you, Loki?"

"There's a place, Thor," Loki said, and swallowed, "On the outer. I looked into the endless pit of Hel, and Hela called my name. She said that there I deserved to rot. To spend my days screaming for a mercy I would never receive. But then she looked into my final moments, and saw what happened upon the Dark World. She cursed me for what little honour I hold, for one last selfless act, one spark of something good that would burn a white, bright hole of hope through her accursed domain."

The story seemed impossible, yet Thor believed Loki's words. Stranger things had happened of late than Loki being barred from Hel. "So she sent you back?" Thor asked.

"Ha," Loki said, continuing his tale, "Not likely. No, I turned and saw the great doors to Valhalla closed to me. I walked towards them, hoping they might open. Well, the doors didn't, but the peep-door did. It was only the width of your hand spread wide, but it was more than enough to see inside. There was the greatest hall you have ever seen, brother, with rows of endlessly long tables where the glorious dead sat feasting for eternity, never growing fat or old or frail."

Loki's shade shivered, and Thor was afraid for a second that the shade would disappear. "And then what?" Thor asked.

"She appeared," Loki said softly. "Mother appeared at that little opening. She had seen what I had done. She knew everything. Everything I've ever done. And yet, she forgave me. I told her Hela had barred me from from Hel, and that I could find no handle to open the doors to Valhalla. She said that was because my time in the mortal realm was not finished. I told her that of course it was, I had been killed by Kurse. She said of course I had, and of course I was dead, but did I know nothing of the great stories? Had I not listened throughout my childhood? That story, dear brother, that says when the end of days comes, the Ragnarok itself, the doors of Valhalla will open, and every fallen hero will come forth once more to the aid of Asgard and her Realms. Mother said that the heroes of old may be feasting now, but they were filling up before the fight. They know the time is close. The end of days is nigh, brother, and I was sent to herald the charge."

"But," Thor said, not sure where to begin, "You came back injured."

"Yes," Loki said, "Best not to ever meet the Queen of Hel. Hela may not have wanted me in her domain, but she did still wish for me to experience my own personal brand of it."

"You did not tell father?"

Loki shrugged. "At first I did not realise what Hela had inflicted upon me. When first I returned, it was but with a pink scar. But slowly the poison began to spread, discomfort turned to pain and fever and associated issues. I thought I could use my magic block it out or even stop it, and for a time I could. Hela knew I would be too proud to ask for help."

"You should have contacted me. You knew where I was."

"And would you have accepted me in any form other than that which you found me, Thor?" Loki shook his head.

"I would have helped you sooner," Thor said, "You must know that."

"It's the ultimate trick," Loki said.

"What is?" Thor asked.

"Dying."

"What do you mean?"

Loki pursed his lips and lowered his eyes. "Father wrote it down."

"Wrote what down?" Thor asked.

"Everything I told him."

"Told him when?"

"Keep up, Thor! When I returned, after the Dark World. Father wrote everything down. He would not have taken the account with him, nor did he leave it in his chambers for anyone to accidentally stumble upon. He will have it hidden, likely in one of the libraries. Find it and read it. Then your questions may be a little less thick."

"You do know that I am in fact quite clever."

"No Thor, I'm the clever one. You're the punching and hammering one."

Thor rolled his eyes. In part he wanted to give Loki's shade a shove, and push him off the desk, but he did not wish to destroy the shade. It had been a very long time since they had spoken without coming to blows. Loki would always antagonise him, work Thor into a dither. But Thor would not have his brother any other way. "You cannot just repeat it to me?"

"You might have all day," Loki said, "But I do not. Find the scroll. Talk to me after you've read it. I'll be listening, and if I can, I'll respond."

Thor nodded. "Loki I - ," he began. I need you to survive. I need you awake. I have so many more questions. "I shall."

Loki nodded before the shade flickered and disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor had stayed by Loki's side for a while after his brother's shade had disappeared, in the vain hope that Loki would gain the strength to create another, but it was not to be. Once Thor was sure that Loki was not going to wake again, he left Loki's chambers and sought out Lady Sif.

"So," Sif said, as they hunted through the ginormous library for a specific, singular scroll, amid the bookcases filled with scrolls and ancient tomes. "Loki was awake for all that time, and told you all of that, but you failed to ask him any of the questions we had in mind?" she asked, after Thor had finished relaying his latest conversation with Loki to her.

"He answered some questions," Thor said.

"Yes, but by good luck and his own admissions, not through you asking him the correct questions. He said nothing of Thanos or where to find the All-Father." As libraries so often are, this one was close to empty, and completely deserted up the far end where Sif and Thor now searched.

"It is not as though I had a list," Thor said.

"Maybe you should have."

"Maybe you could make one so next time he's awake I do."

"Why are you being so rude?" Sif asked.

"Because we're looking for a scroll in a library, Sif," Thor exclaimed, exasperated. "There is what - two million scrolls in here? More? And we need one. A very specific one which will hopefully answer some of our questions. What does this scroll say?" Thor asked, pulling a scroll from the shelf. "Grain and maze suppliers from some two millennia past. This one? 'A Study of the Properties of Silver'. How about this one? Oh, it's someone's family tree. This one?"

"Thor, I understand,"

"It is not in any form of Norse or Common Tongue I understand," Thor said, roughly shoving the scroll back into the shelf. "It is hopeless, Sif. They're not even in any order."

Sif continued looking. "I've found design instructions for the manufacture of pencils, a menu for a grand feast long ago, and what I believe to be a love letter, but it's so sickening I put it back after the first line."

Thor sat down upon the ground and began pulling scrolls from the bottom shelf. "Why could Loki not just recount the tale to me?"

"Some things are easier read that said," Sif answered, searching the shelves behind Thor.

"Should we ask the Warriors Three?" Thor asked, changing the subject, while discarding a scroll on the effects of eating eight eggs a day for a winter.

"I have been thinking about that," Sif said, returning a scroll on trade negotiation tactics with the Spartax Empire.

"I believe Hogun and Fandrall suspect there is more happening than we are telling them."

"I know," Sif said.

"So?"

"My opinion?" Sif asked, and shrugged. "As you have said, Loki is a showman. He loves an audience, and yet now he hides in the wings. He does not want the universe to know he is alive, and as far as we know, only four do. As far as everyone else is concerned, Loki is dead."

"You think he keeps himself hidden to continue to rule Asgard?" Thor asked.

"Well, yes, but no," Sif said, "And I believe that is why we need to find this scroll. Loki stays hidden because he believes his life to be in danger should his livelihood be known."

"Hmm," Thor said, suspecting Sif was right, and returning a scroll containing early engineering drawings for the now-common Asgardian flying boats.

Afternoon faded into evening, which soon became night. Sif and Thor worked their way through the shelves of scrolls. The more Thor thought about it, the more sensible, albeit maddening, the fact was that his father had hidden a scroll in a place absolutely full of them. It was as true a case of hiding in plain sight as could be.

"Thor?" Sif called, after a long period during which the friends continued their quest in silence.

"Hmm?"

"I think I've got it."

Thor pushed himself to his feet. "Where are you?" he asked, looking about for Lady Sif.

"Here," Sif said.

"Where?" Thor looked around and began to walk in the direction of her voice.

"Oh, Thor, it starts on Jutenheim."

"Sif, where are you?"

"I'm just - ,"

Thor turned around a corner and almost collided with her. "Sorry."

"Here," Sif said, handing Thor the scroll. "Do you wish to read it here, or return to Loki's chambers? Or, somewhere else?"

Thor looked around the library. Now that he held the scroll in his hands, the library did not seem so large and confusing after all, and seemed to be a silly place for here anyone to easily find such an important document. "In here," Thor said. "I spend time enough in Loki's company. Let him sleep in peace."

Thor and Sif found a table amid the rows of bookcases. They spread out the scroll and began to read Loki's story, all transcribed in the All-Father's neat square letters.

"Dying," Thor said quietly as he reached the end of the scroll, "It's just a trick."

"Pardon?" Sif asked.

"Something Loki said earlier. When the world wants you dead, what do you do?"

"Loki didn't mean to be killed, Thor. And when he was, he did not expect to return."

"No," Thor said.

Sif nodded and sighed. "So much wasn't even his fault."

"All along, he wanted to be captured in Midgard. He wanted to be returned home."

"Why would he not tell us the truth? Why allow himself to be locked up?"

"Would have you believed him?" Thor asked.

Sif pursed her lips. "It would have been dismissed as just another lie told by the trickster-god."

Thor nodded, knowing that he too would not have believed the tale had Loki told it earlier. True, Loki was not entirely at fault, but he was not entirely blameless either. "If Thanos finds Loki…"

"Loki says it there," Sif said, pointing to a line on the scroll. "'No where they can't find me'. They will make him 'long for something as sweet as death'."

"You were right, Sif."

"About what?" Sif asked.

"Loki believes his life to be in danger. Or at least, he did. But if the universe thinks him dead, then Thanos has no reason to come after him. No one looks for a dead man."

"What if Hela is in league with Thanos?"

Thor looked at Sif. "You really know what to say to make everything an awful lot worse."

"Sorry," Sif said, "I just had the thought that…"

"I know," Thor said, and gave Sif a small smile. "But you're right. Right now, I am willing to believe that anything could be possible."


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning, Thor opened the panel which connected the secret staircase to Loki's chambers. Sunlight flooded the room, casting long golden streaks across the floor. The blankets on Loki's bed were pushed aside, candles flickered in the holders, and the fire crackled gently in the hearth, warming the room. Thor looked around and saw Loki standing behind his desk, looking out of one of the windows, soaking up the sun.

"Good morning, brother," Thor said.

"Ah, good morning, Thor," Loki said, turning around.

"Do not think I do not know that you knew that I was coming."

"Of course I knew you were coming," Loki said, smirked, "I could hear your footsteps thundering along the hallway long before you ever reached my hidden staircase."

"So you had plenty of time to prepare," Thor said, folding his arms.

Loki moved around the desk towards his brother. "What gave it away?" he asked.

"Apart from the fact it is in fact raining outside, and yet you have a golden glow flooding your room?"

"The sunlight is preferable," Loki said, "And you're making it rain, are you not? Cheer up, Thor. If I can create sunshine, surely you can stop the rain. I have no intention of dying or anything near to that drastic."

"I read the scroll. Sif and I. We - well, she, actually, found it last night."

"And that's the cause for the rain?" Loki asked.

"You look better," Thor said, ignoring Loki's question.

"You mean I can conjure up a better looking version of myself," Loki corrected. The shade did look better, with his hair slicked back, more colour in his cheeks, and dressed in a nicer coat.

"You do not have to do this," Thor said.

"Do what?" Loki asked. "This gives me a chance to stretch my legs. Bask in the sunshine. Warm my hands by the fire. All of which are very hard to to when stuck in bed."

"You've hidden your true self from view," Thor said.

"This is my true self," Loki replied, "It may be a variant, but it's still true. It's still me."

"You know what I mean."

"You think my shades a lie?"

"They are not the truth, Loki. I am trying very hard so as not to touch anything, for I do not want to break your illusion, but this is not real."

"It's real to me," Loki said. "If someone tells a lie, only they believe it, is it still a lie? Or just not the truth? Is there a difference?"

"Loki, I did not come to talk philosophy," Thor said.

"Well I'm bored, you started it, and so I shall keep talking," Loki said, "A man, who is called by one and all an 'honest' man tells an account of events. Another man, regularly called 'liar', tells the same account of the same event. What do you do, Thor? Call the first man a liar? Accept that the second must be telling the truth? And if the first man is lying now, then what else has he lied about in the past? And of the second man, if he's telling the truth now, when else has he spoken it, but had it dismissed at a lie?"

"I do not understand you point, Loki."

"Do I need a point?" Loki asked.

Thor sighed. It was too early in the morning for such philosophy, and he was yet to breakfast. Cold meats with jam and fresh bread would go down quite nicely. Perhaps then he would be able to answer Loki. "You need to concentrate on healing, not on magic."

"Oh, but Thor," Loki said, "You don't get it, do you? I am as much my magic and my tricks as I am myself. It was one thing I would not let the poison take from me, not until I could hold out no longer. It is the one thing which has kept me alive all this time. Literally. It was such a good trick, staying active and alive despite a great, festering wound in my chest that I convinced myself to believe it. So long as I have my powers, Thor, so long as they grow in strength, then I am recovering."

Thor thought for a moment. "Are you awake?"

"What do you mean?"

"To create this grand a shade, I suspect you are awake."

"Hmm," Loki said, "Well, yes, I suppose I am."

"I want to see you."

"You are seeing me, brother."

"Loki, you know what I mean?"

"Why?" Loki asked. "What's so good about the truth? That truth is messy and sickly and hurt. Would you not rather speak to me like this, brother?"

"Loki…"

"In this form I would rather speak to you."

"You've had your fun, now let me see."

"Oh brother, the things you do to me."

The whole room shimmered as Loki's shade faded away. Thor had forgotten quite how dull it was outside. The golden light disappeared and the room became dull and grey, a reflection of the light outside. The fire vanished, the candles went out, and Loki reappeared in the bed.

"Happy now?" he croaked.

Thor moved over beside the bed and sat down in his usual location beside Loki's bed. He felt his brother's hand. It was warm, but the clamminess had vanished. Thor felt Loki's forehead. "You are recovering. Slowly, yet,"

"And you really prefer this?" Loki asked, opening his eyes which stared at a point somewhere between his face and the ceiling.

"You will recover."

"Why Doctor Thor, your words encourage me and fill me with hope beyond my wildest dreams," Loki said, his words slurring slightly.

"Do not patronise me."

"Then do not annoy me before you have eaten. I can smell it on your breath, Thor, or not smell it, since you do not reek of cured meats and cheese."

Thor had not thought of cheese, but now he felt his stomach rumble.

"I hope you are not waiting on Lady Sif to bring the goods to remedy what ails you, brother," Loki teased.

"No, I - ,"

"Go," Loki said, and tipped his head in Thor's direction. "It's not as though I'm going anywhere."

"I had to see you," Thor muttered gently, folding his hands together.

Loki was not sure how to respond. That was the problem with Thor, he was always so damn honest. He didn't understand how to behave in any other way. "Come back with Eir, and be certain she brings painkillers. Or at least that stuff that makes me sleep."

Thor swallowed. He wanted to hug Loki, but dared not to touch his brother's frail body. "You're awake."

"Of course I'm awake. We've been through this, Thor."

"I've not yet seen you awake. Not really."

"I - huh," Loki sighed, "Because you do not include the shades."

Thor shook his head. "Oh, I, no. Sorry, I just shook my head."

Loki slightly moved his right shoulder, which Thor took to be his effort at a shrug. "I'm blind and you're stupid. Together we shall make a grand team."

"You're getting better," Thor said.

"Well you're not getting any cleverer, but I suppose we can't have everything."

Thor rolled his eyes and ignored the insult.

"You said you read the scroll," Loki said.

"Yes," Thor replied.

"Well?"

Thor swallowed. "Are Thanos and Hela in league with one another? Is there any chance they're working together?"

Loki exhaled violently, then began to cough. Thor panicked, not sure what he should do to help. After a moment, Loki controlled his breathing.

"Loki, I'm so sorry, are you- ,"

"Don't - ," Loki cleared his throat, "Don't make me laugh…"

Thor relaxed, not realising how tight his body had become. "Forgive me, I…"

"Where did you get that idea?" Loki asked.

"Sif suggested it."

"Well, no, not unless there's been a complete regime change while I've been out cold," Loki said, and the corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk, "But at least Sif has ideas."

Thor stood up, getting sick of his brother's backhanded insults. "I am going to break my fast."

"Excellent idea," Loki said, "See, you can have ideas too."

Thor groaned. If Loki were well, he would shove his brother so hard that Loki would stumble. But then Loki would hit Thor back with an insult, and on their lives would go. Thor looked at Loki in the bed. "You came back because you knew you'd be safe."

"Only until Thanos finds me. And he will find me, Thor. Somehow," Loki sighed, "Somehow… I just hope I'm in better condition when he does."

Thor wanted to tell Loki that Thanos would never find him, that they'd stop the mad Titan before he found out about Loki's existence, but somehow he knew that his brother spoke the truth. "Loki, I - ,"

Thor was cut off as the main door to Loki's chamber was flung open. "Thor, here you are," Sif said, quickly shutting the door behind her. She leant against the wall to catch her breath.

"Lady Sif, whatever is the matter?" Thor asked.

Sif looked from Thor to Loki, awake in the bed. "I just received word from Heimdall," she said, "Thanos is on the move."

"Where is he headed?" Loki asked.

"Heimdall knows not for certain," Sif said, "I have come now straight from his hall."

"And?" Loki prompted.

Sif swallowed, "Heimdall still cannot locate the All-Father, but Thanos - he has it. Thanos has found the other Infinity Gauntlet."


	11. Chapter 11

"Is there any chance that Heimdall could be mistaken?" Thor asked, now feeling an emptiness inside due to more than just a lack of food.

"No," Lady Sif said, "I asked him that myself. It is Thanos, and he really has got one of the Infinity Gauntlets. He must be coming for Asgard."

"Asgard, Midgard, Xandar, The Collector," Loki said, propping himself up a little, "And then there are two more stones whose whereabouts we know not. We can only hope that Odin manages to find them before Thanos does."

"So he is coming for Asgard?" Thor asked.

"Just for Asgard?" Loki said, and shifted his weight, trying to get comfortable, "No brother, he's coming for the whole universe. Asgard will not be first, I'd wager Xandar shall have that reward. With the Nova Corps all but destroyed, Xandar is next to defenceless. They defeated Ronan with naught but luck."

"And some fellow calling himself the Star-Lord," Lady Sif added.

"Do we know him?" Thor asked, looking to Sif.

"It's possible we know more of him than he does," Sif replied.

"What do you mean?"

"He was born upon Midgard to a Midgardian mother," Sif explained, "But let's just say that if the father ever wants to give his support to his son, the support of the father's Empire may be enough to protect Xandar."

"Which Empire?" Thor asked.

"Just a little place called Spartax," Lady Sif replied.

Thor exhaled loudly. "So where would Thanos make his first move? Against The Collector?" Thor asked.

"Possibly," Sif said.

"We never should have given him the Aether. One of his collections have already been destroyed, and,"

"His collections are many, and vast," Loki said, "But fear not, brother. I myself do not trust The Collector, which is exactly why he can be trusted. He knows the value of the Aether, he knows what it is, and what it can do. He would rather keep it hidden, and keep it safe, than see his own guts spilled upon the floor, as Thanos will likely do when he comes. The Collector got greedy trying to get the Orb as well, and knows that. Unfortunately, that greed may have drawn Thanos's eye in his direction, but hopefully not."

Thor pursed his lips. "Should we warn the galaxy? Send word to all of the realms, tell them of what we believe to be the motives of Thanos?"

"And have Thanos attack all the sooner?" Sif asked.

"Should we move early, he may be unprepared," Thor said.

Loki laughed, "Please brother, try not to embarrass yourself. This is Thanos the Mad Titan of which we speak. I know not if Titans have the custom of giving their children names in the hope that their children follow those traits those names resemble, but if they did, I suspect Thanos's may be along the lines of 'extremely prepared' or 'ever-ready to bring war and doom amongst the cosmos'."

"I'm beginning to think I preferred you unconscious," Thor said.

"You missed me, brother."

"If you two are finished," Sif said, stopping the brothers from going off on a tangent, "We must make plans for the safety of Asgard, and if we shall move against Thanos."

"We have to tell the Warrior's Three," Loki said. "Right now. Let them make of my existence what they will, but now they must be alerted. The galaxy is too unstable. Thor is right, the sooner we make a move against Thanos, or to seek out the final Infinity Gems and the All-Father, the better. We need those gems, and though I am at pains to say it, we need that old man."

"Loki is right," Sif said, "It is past time our friends know he is here. Now that Loki is on the mend, I no longer feel right hiding him from the Warriors Three."

"Agreed," Loki said.

"Yes," Thor said, "Only before we seek out our friends, I have one more question. Does Thanos know that Heimdall has seen him? Will he know that Asgard has been alerted to his movements?"

"That was two questions, Thor."

"Shut-up, Loki."

"I would think as much," Sif said, ignoring the brothers. "Thanos would know of Heimdall's powers, that much is certain, and of his loyalties and duty to Asgard."

"So he would suspect that we would be coming for him, knowing that Asgard would not allow such a tyrant to hold a power as great as an Infinity Gauntlet," Thor said.

"See, Thor, you can be most eloquent when you put your mind to it."

Thor stood up. "Come, Lady Sif, let us find our friends, and something to break my fast."

"I would recommend suggesting that whence they come up here, you tell them to leave their weapons down below. Just for the small matter of trust-issues," Loki said.

"I would suggest, brother, you keep your mouth shut and allow the Lady Sif and I to do the explaining."

"My pleasure, Thor," Loki said lying back against the pillows. He had an idea which would help him with the reunion of friends for which he needed to collect his strength. "As there is nothing I enjoy more than listening to you try to explain something of which you barely understand."

Thor grumbled. "Get some rest. Lady Sif and I shall no doubt be some little while."

...

"Well," Loki said, late that night, "Shall you leave me to sleep in peace, or must I try to get rest whilst you nose-whistle your way through the night."

Thor and Lady Sif had spent some time with the Warriors Three explaining the situation to them, before coming to Loki's chambers. Loki had only just managed to get a shade-shield up around himself in the moments before Volstagg was to embrace him in a hug much too enthusiastic for the Prince's frail body to handle.

"I do not nose-whistle," Thor mumbled. His friends had been disappointed not to have been trusted by Thor and Sif earlier, but all the same they understood the rarity of the situation, and the danger which the cosmos now faced. They all had spent the hours of the afternoon and well into the night planning their future course of action. Once night had fallen, Heimdall had closed the Bifrost, and joined the group, adding his specialist knowledge to the situation. Thanos had disappeared once more to the dark spaces of the universe after he had possession of the Infinity Gauntlet, and was thus outside of Heimdall's vision.

"Yes you do," Loki said, his voice faulting as his body grew tired, "I can hear you."

"You could see earlier, could you not?" Thor asked, leaning forward in the chair.

Loki nodded.

"But not now?"

"No," Loki replied, "But now it is dark, both in this room and without, as I can smell no candles, nor hear the fire crackling. And I need not see your face, brother, for I know exactly what expression you are pulling."

"Was it magic?" Thor asked, feeling a new hope surging through him. They needed Loki to be well for the plan to work. He needed Loki.

"Sort of," Loki said, "It used a lot of energy. I need to sleep. But the poison is now leaving my body and my strength and sight return."

"You are using your magic to force your sight back sooner."

"I deem it more important than other functions, yes," Loki responded, "However I am going to have to start working on getting myself out of this bed."

"Then sleep," Thor said.

"That is what I was trying to do," Loki said, "Only your nose-whistling is keeping me awake."

Thor stood up. "I shall see you in the morning."

"And I you," Loki replied.

"Sleep well," Thor said. Loki could hear the repressed smile in Thor's voice.


	12. Chapter 12

"I am coming with you," Loki said. It now took him little effort to move between the private chambers, and Loki relished in his re-found freedom of physical movement. As good as his shades were, this was better.

"You're doing no such thing," Thor tried to assert, looking around his chambers. He knew there was nothing more to do here, and yet felt that one more glance would do no harm. Having had a week now to reflect on the plan and his brother's role in it, Thor now determined it safer that Loki stayed in Asgard. He had tried to express his views, but to little avail.

"Oh brother," Loki said, leaning against the table, "When have I ever done anything but that of which I want?"

Thor huffed. "No, Loki. I need you to stay here."

"I need me to come with you, and frankly, you're going to literally have to tie me up to stop me."

"No."

"You need me for the plan to work," Loki said. Loki understood his brother's apprehensions, but was certainly not going to stay behind just to put Thor's mind at ease.

"The plan will work fine without you," Thor said, having reworked everything in his mind to leave Loki in Asgard. The argument for Loki staying was strong, Thor believed, only his brother and friends believed the case for Loki coming with them was stronger.

"You don't even like that plan because you didn't come up with it."

"I have no issue with the plan," Thor said, gritting his teeth and wishing to give Loki one almighty shove. "I only have issue with you coming along."

"It's a good plan. Sif and I are excellent planners."

"I had just as much say in the plan as you did," Thor insisted.

"So you agree with my coming along then?" Loki tried.

"No," Thor said, wondering not for the first time how out of all the possibilities of siblings in the universe, he had ended up with Loki.

"You'll give in," Loki smiled his most winning smile.

"No, I will not," Thor said, having a second final glance around his room, looking for something to do.

"You always do."

"Not this time."

"Give me three good reasons why not?"

"You can hardly see, you can barely stand, your magic may be good, but it is a fraction of what it should be, and you are most likely number one on Thanos's most wanted list."

"Hmm," Loki said, considering this for a moment. "I'm impressed. Those actually are four very good points. But I only asked for three, so clearly you cannot count."

Thor grumbled. "This is exactly why you're - ,"

"Still coming with you," Loki smiled, cutting Thor off.

"No," Thor said.

"Goodness, brother you are a stick in the mud."

"Then you give me three good reasons why you should come," Thor demanded, his protectiveness of his brother coming out as anger. He wanted but to keep Loki safe, and could not bare to lose his brother again, despite knowing there would be no keeping Loki out of trouble this time.

"Easy," Loki said, "Number one, and really, this should be all three reasons; I have magic. I confess, it is not as good as it could be, but all the same my magic makes me an all too valuable asset. Everyone else in your little band is very good at hitting things, but sometimes that's not enough. Sometimes," Loki said, elaborately holding out his hand, in which a blue flame appeared, "You need an extra trick up your sleeve."

"Fine," Thor said, trying to hide his delight at the blue flame, which he knew from many a childhood prank, burnt cool. "Two more."

Loki closed his hand, and the flame disappeared. "Really, brother?"

Thor folded his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"Fine," Loki sighed, "Number two. Like you said, I'm probably number one on Thanos's hit list, should he find out that I am alive. So what, you'd leave me here? In Asgard? In that case Thor, you might as well put one of those garish neon signs so popular on your beloved Midgard, reading 'Two for one special! The Tesseract and Loki!'. Thanos will come for Asgard, for the Tesseract. But I'd rather meet him on my own terms, not holed up here, waiting for the blow to fall."

Thor considered this for a moment. He knew that Asgard was in danger. "We need someone to guard Asgard. To lead the forces."

"Heimdall," Loki said without thinking. "Those forces, which I've increased since my tenure as King commenced, are good. They're very good, Thor. We leave Heimdall in charge, as planned. If he cannot protect Asgard when her need is greatest, then who can? The Princes of Thunder and the Tricks? When the time comes, we will know of it. And we will return. Asgard will not face its end without its greatest heroes."

Thor pursed his lips. "Alright," he acquiesced. "But you still need one more reason."

"I really don't want to have to play this card, brother."

"What card?"

Loki raised his eyebrows and looked innocently at Thor.

"Stop it," Thor said, "What's the expression for?"

"Mother would have wanted me to come with you."

"No."

"Well, she would have. That's why she sent me back. To foretell the end of days and the coming of Ragnarok, unite the forces of Asgard, and prepare the way for mother to return, leading the legion of heroes, fresh from the eternal halls of Vahallah."

"You do know that you actually sound insane?" Thor said.

"And you do know that you believe every word?" Loki asked.

Thor grumbled. Of course he believed it. Everything was falling into place around Loki's words. "You best not be the one pulling the strings here, brother."

"Oh, Thor," Loki said, "Believe me when I say that even if I wanted to, this is way out of my league."

~

The Princes of Asgard, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three entered Heimdall's hall. Heimdall placed his sword in the centre, and the Bifrost came to life.

"This is going to be so much fun," Loki said quietly to Thor.

The expedition party stepped up to the Bifrost.

"Asgard is under your protection," Thor said to Heimdall, "Keep her safe until our return."

"Keep safe yourselves, for danger grows and war approaches," Heimdall said. "I shall follow your movements, keeping an eye on you at all times. Two, whenever I can spare it."

"Thank-you, my friend," Thor said, stepping up to the door of the Bifrost, "We'll see you on the other side of the war."

Heimdall looked out at his friends. "I'll see you on the other side of the war," he replied, and turned his sword, the Bifrost whirring to life.

Thor, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three let the Bifrost transport them across the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Let the Thor-tales continue in Thor: Ragnarok in 2017, or if you can't wait until then, I recommend "The Mighty Thor", in comic book shops now, or the current run of "Guardians of the Galaxy", both of which are brilliant (I don't work for Marvel (but I happily would), or in a comic book store, I just really like these two books. And "All-New Wolverine". That book is fantastic.). My next fic will most likely be back in Middle-Earth, but I'd say I'll have some more Marvel later this year, after Daredevil S2, and/or Captain America: Civil War. Thank-you very much for reading, and all of the comments and kudos. Please share the story on your social media of choice, and thank-you once again.


End file.
